I Wish Upon A Winterclan
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: My OC, Lynxpaw is asked by Blizzardstar, the Winterclan leader to join the clan. Lynxpaw is taken in as an apprentice, and with her friends and clan members, she goes on an amazing adventure that is sure to make you laugh and cry. (Rated T for violence. Really bad summary, sorry, but AWESOME STORY!)
1. Chapter 1

**I Wish Upon A Winterclan: Chapter 1**

**A Kittypet Becomes an Apprentice**

* * *

**I got really inspired, and I know that I've been making tons of other stories,**

**I make stories that I might not finish, **

**But I hope to finish this one so let's just start it already!**

* * *

Speckles sat in front of the fire, watching the flames and smoke rise and fall. Speckles was a white cat with orangish brown and black spots. Her eyes are emerald green and her front left leg was black while her front right paw was orangish brown and her back right paw was black. Her tail was a fluffy nub and orangish brown while the tips of it were black.

The reflection of the fire glimmered in her eyes as if it were a mirror and she pricked up one of her black speckles ear as the stupid female toddler waddled towards her. Speckles groaned as the little girl pat her head roughly and messed up her fur.

Speckles wanted to scratch her, but if she did, she would get her claws removed, like her mother, who died of old age a couple of moons ago. The blond haired girl pulled on her back foot and dragged her near her. Speckles squirmed and broke out of her grasp. She had a good grip, yet, the kitten was stronger and pulled herself free.

She trotted away before she could catch her again and jumped up on the windowsill. She watched the gentle breeze blowing the trees back and forth and felt the fresh air come in through the crack of the window at the bottom. She could fit her tiny paw through it, but the stupid humans hadn't noticed it before.

Speckles was never allowed to go outside, she was still a kit, and if the humans ever let her outside, they would just let her in the garage, which was still inside.

Her older human owner poured the bitter bits of crap into her silver bowl and Speckles hissed at it. She had a burning fire in her heart, and the humans were going to take her to the vet tomorrow. She was trying to get out before then, but it was no use.

The tiny kit jumped from the windowsill and dodged a clumsy hand of the dumb toddler. She sat near the door and meowed, almost for an hour before the male human groaned and got up, unlocking the door that led into the garage. Speckles trotted outside and looked for an exit. Then she saw it, a tiny hole boarded up with a thick wooden plank. The hole was small enough to slip through, she just needed to find a way to remove the wood.

She drew out a claw and pulled out one of the weak nails, which ruined her claw a little, but nobody's perfect. She flipped it away from the hole and slipped through. She started gasping for air as her excitement built up inside of her and would explode if she didn't run.

Speckles meowed for joy and ran towards the forest, which was a couple of houses away, but that didn't stop her. She didn't have a collar like some cats, which was good, and she raced on, passing a fat white and black adult cat. "Hey, kit, where do you think your going?" He asked and Speckles turned around.

"None of your business, Doc." Speckles said bravely as another cat jumped down from a fence from amusement and started walking towards her.

"Hey, Tail-Nub! How's your house been? Since that's where you always are!" The other cat laughed, but Speckles decided to ignore them and she continued to walk on. Just then, she heard barking and whirled around with the other two cats. "Retreat!" Doc yelled and ran into the flap on his house.

The other cat jumped over the fence and out of sight, which meant that the only victim for the dog was Speckles, who was standing out in the open. The dog barked again and Speckles bravely hissed back, warning it not to come any closer, but it bolted right for her. Speckles shrieked and jolted around, almost tripping over her feet and ran straight for the woods.

The dog kept chasing her and the dog, which was catching up to her, was snapping his jaws and showing huge, pearly white teeth. No, more like fangs. Speckles ran and ran until she was barely able to breath and she started entering an area with huge ferns and prickly bushes.

She couldn't breath anymore and if she could, it would hurt. "Somebody help me..." She tried to scream, but it came out as a high pitched squeak. Just then, the dog slowed down and looked back over his shoulder. He turned back to Speckles, who stopped running and was gulping down air, and ran back the way he came.

"What happened?" "Who was that?" "Did I hear a dog?"

Speckles suddenly saw tons of cats peering through the bushes three feet away and looked at her furiously. Speckles turned around to run away, but fainted in exhaustion. She just remembered a cat walking up to her and then darkness.

* * *

Speckles was barely awake when she opened one eye. "She was just tired." Someone said as Speckles twitched her ear and opened both eyes. "Oh, she's awake!" A female cat said and Speckles sat up, looking around fearfully. "It's alright, little one, we won't harm you." The same cat said and Speckles hissed at them, her fur standing on end.

No matter how hard Speckles tried to strike so fear into the cat, she just smiled at her and began picking up some leaves and cobwebs and stuff. "Who are you and where am I?!" Speckles hissed, her ears flattening against her head.

The cat looked at her and smiled again, then spoke. "I'm Heatherberry, the clan's medicine cat." She replied and Speckles's panic faded away. "Clan?" Heatherberry looked up at her. "Yes, your in Winterclan territory, no cat can hurt you here, well, not _me_." She replied as Speckles's fur stopped sticking up like static and smoothed down over her skin again.

"Heatherberry, is she awake?" A male cat asked and Speckles jumped. A tall, slim cat entered the room. His fur was pearl white and his eyes were violet purple, not a common color for a cat's eye.

"This is Blizzardstar, he's my leader." Heatherberry said and Blizzardstar nodded. "Now, who are you?" Blizzardstar asked. Speckles's tension faded away as she came forward. "Speckles..." She said and Blizzardstar nodded respectfully. "How did you find the camp?" He said a second later and she gulped. "I... I was chased by a dog..."

Blizzardstar turned to Heatherberry and then looked back on Speckles. "You came from a nest of a twolegs?" Heatherberry asked and Speckles nodded, surprised that he guessed that. "How did you know?" Blizzardstar sniffed the air and smiled. "I can smell it, the kittypet scent."

"Follow me, I'll guide you back there." Blizzardstar said and Speckles's eyes shrunk to slits. "I'm not going back there!" She mewed and the two cats looked at her.

"Why is that?" Blizzardstar asked.

"The humans don't treat me well... I haven't eaten for two days."

"Well... are you hungry?" Heatherberry asks and Speckles freezes.

"Is the food here as tasteless as the bowlfood?" Speckles asked and Blizzardstar chuckles. "You are strange, for a kittypet. Very well, I've decided." He said and walks up to Speckles. "How would you like to stay in Winterclan and train here as an apprentice? But let me warn you that the food is few and you must hunt for the clan first, not yourself. Winters and Hot days are hard times here at Winterclan, but life is free."

Speckles was shocked to hear that and stepped forward. "We are also at war with three other clans, just to warn you of the dangers." Heatherberry adds. Speckles shook her small head cheerfully and pulls out her tiny claws. "I can handle it!" She says seriously. Blizzardstar nods respectfully again and turns away, his long thin tail brushing the side of Speckles's cheek. "Follow me." He says and Speckles races after him.

She looks outside before she leaves Heatherberry's den and glances at all the cats.

"Problem?" Blizzardstar asks as he sees Speckles hanging behind. Speckles's ears prick up as she looks at him and runs after him just as a light brown kit with gold eyes crashes into her. They both tumble to the ground and Speckles stands up. "Hey, watch where your going!" Speckles snaps as the kit gets up. He looked the same age as she did, but his tail was big and fluffy and medium long.

"Sorry about that... My name is Amberpaw. I was chasing my friend, Cloverpaw." He said and looked around. Just then, a blond kit raced behind Amberpaw and when she hit the light just right, her fur did give off a little clover colored gleam. Amberpaw must have seen her, because he spun around and yelled, "Cloverpaw!" Then ran after her.

Blizzardstar leaned down beside Speckles and nudged her forward. "I'll show you around." He said as they ran around the giant tree that was in the center of the clearing and Blizzardstar took her to the nursery first, which was in a dug out hole beneath the tree. A queen and five newborn kits slept in the hole and Speckles realized that it was warmer inside.

"Over here is where the apprentices sleep, you will be here tonight." He said and then he climbed up the tree a little, maybe a foot off the ground. Speckles waited under him as he called all the clan cats over.

"This meeting is for the arrival of a house cat, who is going to be in training as an apprentice with the other kits since she seems old enough." Blizzardstar said as Cloverpaw and Amberpaw ran into the crowd of cats and then sat down.

"But she's a kittypet!" A cat yowls and everyone starts talking. "I may be a kittypet, but I can still fight and make you stop talking about me!" Speckles threatened, hurling some impressive fear into the souls of the cats, which shut them right up. Blizzardstar jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully beside Speckles.

"This kits new apprentice name shall be..." Blizzardstar paused and then lit up. "Her name will be Lynxpaw, since she looks much like a lynx because of her tail!" Blizzardstar calls and everyone cheers. _"I'm going to train, and I finally escaped the twolegs! My new name is Lynxpaw, and I'm going to become the strongest apprentice ever!"_

* * *

**That was ch. 1, so stay tuned for next chapter... OF AWESOME!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Warrior cats does not belong to me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wish Upon A WinterClan: Chapter 2**

* * *

**So, I have a question from the reviews on this story.**

**I put together some of the pictures and some of them, I made on dress-up websites, but I drew Azumi from my fairy tail story.**

**The other pictures, I got permission to use from a girl I know.**

**But she lives like... In California or somewhere around there.**

**NOW! Time for Awesomeness!**

* * *

Lynxpaw followed Blizzardstar around the clan, he showed her the drinking place and where the apprentice den was. "Now, my Deputy, Glossfur is on a hunting trip right now so you can't meet him right away. Although, you can meet your mentor, who I have decided already. "Who?" Lynxpaw asked, cocking her calico head to a side and her leaf green eyes glimmering.

Blizzardstar said nothing as he slipped smoothly through a cave tunnel while Lynxpaw struggled to keep up. Finally, at the edge of camp, and at the end of the tunnel, there was a messy nest that four grown cats could spread out in, it was so big. "Dragontail? We have a new apprentice I would like to introduce you to." Blizzardstar called.

Suddenly, a grey male cat limps out from behind a tree next to his nest and Lynxpaw gasps. He was nearly twice as big as Blizzardstar and his long fur covered his yellow eyes. He looked jolly and plump, like Santa Paws in the old stories.

"Hello, little one." He purrs sweetly as he smiles, white broken teeth showing and Lynxpaw smiles back, giggling a bit. He was clearly understood for his name, his long thin tail, which Lynxpaw guessed used to be fluffy, was cut and ruffled which made them look like grey scales, also, there was a little white tuft of fur at the tip.

"I'm Lynxpaw, I used to be a house cat, but I escaped and was chased by a dog here!" Lynxpaw meows. Dragontail just laughs kindly, making Lynxpaw smile.

"So you want me to mentor her, is that correct?" He asks, still smiling. Blizzardstar nods and Dragontail walks closer to them. "I used to be the clan's most greatest warrior, but as you can see, I'm older now, and I would be honored to pass my skills down to you." He said and Lynxpaw sniffs around, taking in the warm, pine needle scent of his fur as he brushes up against her.

"Clever, young Lynxpaw, your nose is the most useful sense on your body, you know?" Dragontail asks. Lynxpaw looks up at him curiously and touches her nose with her paw. "How?" She asks. Dragontail chuckles and sniffs the air. "Well, right now, you smell like a plain old kittypet, but I smell like an old cat, right?" He asks and Lynxpaw nods.

Dragontail shakes his head, becoming a bit more serious now. "Smells is how you can tell us apart, how does Blizzardstar smell?"

Lynxpaw turns to Blizzardstar and sniffs the air. He smelled like... wild plants and nature. "Life, he smells like the forest, but a bit stronger." Lynxpaw said and smiles at Dragontail. "Indeed, little Lynxpaw. At some time, you will know all of the scents in our clan, then you will be able to find your way back more easily." Dragontail explains.

"Now let's wash off that stinky kittypet smell!" Dragontail said and picks up Lynxpaw by her scruff gently. Blizzardstar nods and backs out of his den. "I'll leave her in your paws, Dragontail." He says and walks away. Dragontail begins limping again and Lynxpaw starts smelling everything they came across.

Finally, Dragontail places her in the soft grass and chuckles. "Sorry I was so slow, My bad leg can't take anymore weight." He said and limps over to a puddle. "We're in AutumnClan territory, so be quiet." He says and hushes her. "Roll around in the mud" Then he picks off some raspberries from a bush and then picks off some flower petals and adds them to the mixture.

"I can get dirty and not get in trouble?" Lynxpaw asks and Dragontail laughs, nodding towards the mud. Lynxpaw laughs loudly and leaps in the mud, rolling around in the petals and raspberries, feeling herself get wild and she thrashes around in the mud bath.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up, now." He said and nudges Lynxpaw gently. She trots out of the mud and shakes herself off to be snatched up by the scruff again and Dragontail begins limping towards a tiny pond.

Lynxpaw yelped in surprise as Dragontail dropped her in the water and she stood up in the shallow part, which reached her chin. "Dive under and get all the mud off." He said and Lynxpaw hesitated before she obeyed, dunking her head under and coming up for breath, feeling chilled to the bone.

Then she hopped out like a rabbit. "Oh, I see, I got dirty and now the scent is washed off?" Lynxpaw asked. "No, you just coated your kittypet scent, but now you smell earthy and like raspberries." He observed and Lynxpaw stood proudly. "Let's go, the sun is already setting..." He said and Lynxpaw looked up. "This is the time when AutumnClan begins hunting..." He said and grabbed a huge leaf and begins to rub it on the little kitten, which dries her right off.

She feels her fur, which was damp, not soaking anymore but enough to keep her a bit warmer. "I can't carry you back at this hour, just travel close to me in case we see any AutumnClan patrols around their borders..." He whispers and Lynxpaw presses up against him, his long warm fur keeping her dry and warm.

They had to walk carefully, picking through all of ferns and puddles. Suddenly, they heard a noise and they stood still. "I think an AutumnClan warrior crossed our borders hunting, I would expect it to be young if it foolishly done so..." He said without smelling the air. "I can't smell anything, young one, my sense of smell was knocked out of me in a battle against SummerClan's leader, Glimmerstar." He said, answering Lynxpaw's question.

Lynxpaw sniffed, then sniffed again. She knew this scent... It smelled like... All of a sudden, Amberpaw leaps out of the bushes and tackles Lynxpaw to the ground. His eyes were in slits, his ears were flattened and his fur was sticking up on his neck and back. When he realized it wasn't another cat, he let out a huge sigh of relief and slid off of Lynxpaw.

"What was that for?!" Lynxpaw yells at him, which makes the kit cower back at her surprise temper snap. "Nevermind, Cloverpaw, it was only Lynxpaw." He said as his friend peeks out of the bush. "What are you kits doing out here?" Dragontail asks, his jolly voice firming.

"Sorry, Dragontail, we were only hunting." Cloverpaw mews and looks down. "We smelled cats so we ran all the way to this part to check."

"I coated my scent, you probably smelled me." Lynxpaw said and Cloverpaw bops Amberpaw on the head with her blond paw. "I told you it was nothing to worry about, you nit-whit!" She scolds him and Amberpaw rolls his eyes. "So why are we still in AutumnClan?" Lynxpaw asks and Dragontail stiffens. "Everybody, run!" He shouts and the four of them bolt through the trees, but Dragontail falls behind, limping on his bad leg. "Hurry up, Dragontail!" Lynxpaw yells at him as he struggles to keep up.

Suddenly, a black she-cat jumps at him and Dragontail sees her. He rolls on his back, kicking her breath out of her and knocking her back into the mud. She coughs as Dragontail gets up and runs after the kits, dashing over the border and making it to safety in Dragontail's home.

They were all out of breath and glanced back to make sure they weren't following although they doubted it. "Alright, Lynxpaw, Cloverpaw and Amberpaw, get to bed, you three have training tomorrow." The old grey cat says and flops down on his fluffy nest. Lynxpaw was the last to leave, remembering the strength he fought with, even though he was old.

The moon was above their heads, and they all sleepily trotted back to the apprentice den, Cloverpaw collapsing into her nest as sleep took over. Amberpaw dragged some moss and fluffed it up, then he walked over to his nest. "That's where you sleep." He said as Lynxpaw yawned and nodded gratefully.

Amberpaw rested his head on his paws and soon drifted into sleep. Lynxpaw curled up on it and lay on her side, looking up at the sky. She didn't feel at all homesick, she was free, and that's all that mattered to her. She closed her eyes, savoring the starry sky in her head as she fell asleep, feeling the dreamy and wishful cloud of peace wash over her.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Okay, I know that only a couple people are reading this, so review and tell all your friends!**

**So stay awesome, **

**Stay tuned and stay obsessive,**

**AWESOMENESS PEACE OUT, BROS!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Warrior Cats does not belong to me)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wish Upon A WinterClan: Chapter 3**

**Training with Dragontail**

* * *

Cloverpaw shook Lynxpaw to wake her up as Amberpaw waited outside. Lynxpaw's eyes opened and she sat up, shaking off the dirt and grass from her nest. "I finally woke you up!" She said cheerfully, light hitting her blond coat which made her fur flash green. "Is it time for training?" Lynxpaw asked, jumping up onto all fours and running out of the log that sheltered them.

Amberpaw was indeed waiting outside, and when he saw them, he purred and walked toward Cloverpaw and rubbing himself up against her affectionately. "Hi, Lynxpaw!" Amberpaw said as he saw her and walked up to her, still purring. As Lynxpaw looked around, all the cats were grooming each other and themselves. "Oh, the clan is sharing tongues, it's what brings the clan together." Cloverpaw explained, gesturing to a group of cats that were licking each other.

"I see..." Lynxpaw said. "Hello there, youngsters!" Dragontail called to them all the way across the clearing and Lynxpaw bounded over to him and brushed herself up against his thick, warm fur. Amberpaw and Cloverpaw followed, but they were glancing around. "Your mentors will be here shortly." Dragontail told them as they nodded in respect.

"We won't be training together?" Lynxpaw asked Cloverpaw. "You will, but they have separate mentors." Dragontail explained and Lynxpaw looked up at his furry grey face. "That's good." Amberpaw said. Then two cats emerged from the bushes. One of them was a fire orange she-cat with dark orange stripes and she had short fur. The other one was a white tom with black patches along his back and legs. His tail was fluffy, but his fur was not, it just looked smooth.

"Patchfur, Sunblossom, Glad to see you two up and about." Dragontail said, nodding at them. "Amberpaw, is this kittypet your friend?" Sunblossom asks. "I'm not a kittypet." Lynxpaw growls. Sunblossom dips her head. "Sorry." She said as the black and white cat stands beside Cloverpaw.

"Lynxpaw, this is Sunblossom, It's only been two moons since she became a warrior, so she is very young. But Patchfur has been a warrior for a very long time, yet he is not old. At least, not as old as me!" Dragontail joked, making Lynxpaw smile. "Nice to meet you-" Lynxpaw started to Sunblossom, but she turned her head away from her. "A kittypet like you will never get along with the clan." She said, but Patchfur nudged her as gently as possible, which knocked her to her feet.

"A pleasure to meet you." Patchfur said and licked her on her head between her ears. Lynxpaw purred and looked up at Dragontail with big, green eyes. "What do we do today?" Lynxpaw asked. "We should look over the borders of the clan, and if we have time, we can hunt for the elders." Dragontail said, pointing to himself with a paw.

_"Dragontail sure is a fun cat, always joking around and making people smile..."_ Lynxpaw thought, her eyes glimmering with admiration.

Patchfur and Sunblossom walked on both sides of Dragontail, making him walk faster with ease, but Dragontail was heavy and Sunblossom was very strong for a young warrior, same as Patchfur. "So, Dragontail is your new mentor?" Cloverpaw asked as they fell behind the mentors. "I'm happy that he is, he fights like a good warrior and is really funny..." Lynxpaw trailed off. "You saw him fight?" Amberpaw asked, eyes wide.

"You didn't?" Lynxpaw asked.

"So here's where we'll have our training sessions." Dragontail said. "And where all the best prey is~" Cloverpaw whispered, spotting a small grey mouse dart on a log not far from them. Amberpaw pushed Lynxpaw forward and she understood. She dropped low to the ground, putting one light paw in front of the other...

SNAP!

Lynxpaw caught the mouse in her paws and bit into it's neck, killing it instantly. "Well done!" Dragontail said, twitching his ruffled tail. Lynxpaw dropped it in front of Dragontail, who split it with her and the other apprentices, after taking a small bite for himself.

The apprentices gobbled it up quickly, the two mentors holding Dragontail waiting nearby. Lynxpaw finished first and ran past them, turning around and seeing that Amber paw was right behind her and leaped at her they wrestled around on the ground as Cloverpaw joined them, nipping at each other and laughing.

"Alright, you three, let's get moving!" Patchfur called to them as the apprentices broke apart, laughing as they ran after their mentors, who were helping old Dragontail. "Here is the border between SpringClan and WinterClan, do not cross this border under all costs." Patchfur said and Cloverpaw nodded, listening closely to her mentor.

They moved along the border, keeping their distance. As they reached a clearing, surrounded by tons of trees, but in the center was a pink leaf cherry blossom tree with petals all around the ground. "This is where we gather once a year, the only night that there is peace through all the clans." Dragontail says, pointing with his paw.

Lynxpaw stayed put as the others moved on, taking the rest of the beauty in before running after her friends. "This is deepriver, where all cats from our tribe come to get their fill of water. However, there were four deaths of drowning here a long time ago..." Dragontail said, lowering his head.

They walked some more and soon, Patchfur's stomach was growling viciously, but he didn't pay any mind to it. "There is one more place that I want you to see." Dragontail said and nodded at Sunblossom, who walked away from Dragontail, leaving him in Patchfur's paws and leading the apprentices toward a willow tree. "This is tallwillow, the oldest tree in WinterClan. This is where we bury wise and powerful warriors..." She said. "Then, they join StarClan..."

Lynxpaw looked at the tallwillow, seeing it's long green branches coated with leaves sway back and forth. "It's... amazing..." Lynxpaw said as Sunblossom walks away, thinking about how a kittypet would be so interested in their culture and their territory.

"It's time for hunting, we've seen all of the clan, I'm taking Dragontail back to his den to rest his leg." Patchfur said and walked up to Sunblossom, sharing tongues before leaving them to hunt.

When they were gone, the beautiful cat turned to them and Lynxpaw swallowed, knowing that she hated her. But Sunblossom licked her ear and forehead before turning to Amberpaw, her apprentice. "Why don't you show them what I've taught you?" She offered as he brightened up and crouched low to the ground. "See? You need to keep your body light to sneak up on a rabbit, because they can feel you before they see you, and a mouse is just the opposite." She said as Amberpaw pounced on a mushroom to demonstrate a rabbit lunge.

Cloverpaw was next, she found her target, a foolish rabbit, one that was pretty big. Lynxpaw watched as Cloverpaw kept her body light, eyes concentrating and back legs at the ready. Then she sprang, alerting the rabbit and if hopped away, but Cloverpaw was too quick for it and she bit into it's back leg before it could escape and threw it in the air, biting into it's neck hard when it landed, which killed it.

"That was great, Cloverpaw!" Lynxpaw called and Cloverpaw sat up proudly. "Well done." Sunblossom said and smirked before standing up and waiting for them to follow. Cloverpaw had to drag her catch, since it was too big to pick up, and Amberpaw grabbed one of it's back leg as they lifted it in the air together and walked after Sunblossom.

Lynxpaw looked around, knowing that she would feel embarrassed coming back without merely a mouse for a prize. She pricked her ears, hearing something rustle in the bushes as she dropped low to the ground, sniffing. It wasn't a mouse or rabbit that was for sure, but for a second, she thought it was another cat.

She was about to turn and run, but a dark brown tom jumped at her, claws unsheathed and fangs long and sharp. Lynxpaw screamed as she dodged the lunged and pounced on his back between his shoulders. The cat rolled over, planning to crush her, but Lynxpaw saw this as a chance and jumped onto his soft underbelly, biting and scratching him cleverly and quickly.

The cat brought up a paw and scratched at Lynxpaw, a claw mark appearing below her eye and blood dripping from her cheek. The cat got up, but Lynxpaw was on him again, biting hard on his shoulder and her claws breaking through his skin. Suddenly, the cat went limp and collapsed just as Sunblossom and the apprentices entered the clearing.

Sunblossom gasped and approached the fallen cat. It stopped breathing, but soon pounced back to life again and grunted painfully. "This is Mudstar from SummerClan..." She muttered as the cat lay, knocked out and shoulder bleeding. "What happened, Lynxpaw?" Amberpaw asked, his amber eyes bright and glimmering.

"He attacked me and I fought back." She said as Sunblossom sniffed him. "So he's lost his third life, eh?" She asked as the cat's eyes flashed open and hissed, jumping to his feet and crashing through the bushes in retreat. "You fight well, kittypet, even killed him and made him loose another life..." She said.

"_Another_ life?" She asked and Sunblossom nodded. "Yes, all clan leaders get nine lives, but each time a life is lost, you have less time to live, and when you have none left, you die forever." She said as she looked from Lynxpaw to the bushes that Mudstar ran through. "You know his scent, you can see him coming now if he tried attacking again." She said and started trotting back to camp. "Come, young one." She said as she ran away.

Amberpaw and Cloverpaw picked up their rabbit and rushed back to camp, Lynxpaw was lucky that she caught a mouse along the way or else she would have nothing. Lynxpaw and her friends entered camp and dropped their fresh-kill into the pile. "Lynxpaw." Blizzardstar said as he looked down at her. "I must talk with you." He said and walked away, his long tail brushing the leaves on the ground. Lynxpaw gulped before following him.

He led her to the giant tree and jumped on some branches that looked like stairs, then disappeared into an old owl's nest and lay down in the back. "I see that Mudstar lost another life because of you?" He asked and Lynxpaw looked at her paws. "Well done..."

Lynxpaw looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. "The way that Sunblossom explained your fighting was inspiring." He said and Lynxpaw's ears pricked straight up. "So she was watching me?" Lynxpaw thought as there was a horrible noise from the camp. Blizzardstar got to his feet and looked out of the doorway to his den.

There was a short haired grey cat with black stripes calling up to him "Blizzardstar, Dragontail's collapsed!"

* * *

**How was that for a cliffhanger?**

**Suspenseful, huh?**

**Okay, well, see you next chapter, or... you'll read this next chapter...**

**My brain hurts now...**

**BYE!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Warrior Cats does not belong to me)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Wish Upon A Winterclan: Chapter 4**

**Goodbye, Friend...**

* * *

**So I'm excited to write this chapter, but IT WILL BE SAD!**

**So here it is.**

* * *

Lynxpaw couldn't control herself, but she dashed down from Blizzardstar's den and passed the queen, rushing to Dragontail's home.

"Let me pass!" Lynxpaw yelled as she scrambled through the crowd around her mentor's den. Heatherberry was already there, sniffing him and looking him over. "Heatherberry!" Lynxpaw called to her and she looked up from her work, suddenly, with another shaky breath from Dragontail, he was still and unmoving.

"Dragontail..." Lynxpaw whispered, laying down beside him and resting her head on his long, grey fur on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lynxpaw, there was nothing I could do, it must have been his old age." Heatherberry said and nuzzled Lynxpaw, licking her cheek where her scratch was from fighting Mudstar.

"He didn't act old to me..." Lynxpaw said as Patchfur lifted the old grey cat off of his birds nest of a bed and carried him by the scruff out of his house, which reminded Lynxpaw when he carried her by the scruff as well. Heatherberry and Lynxpaw followed them outside and watched as all the cats shared tongues with Dragontail.

"What are they doing?"Lynxpaw asked, her voice sounding weak but she immediately cleared her throat and hardened it. "Sharing tongues with mighty Dragontail for the last time." Heatherberry said, walking up to Dragontail and began licking his paw. Lynxpaw walked up to him and began licking him as well. But the silence was broken as several cats leaped out of the trees and landed on the ground with dust swirling up around them.

"Glossfur! Where is Icefang?" Heatherberry asked as she ran up to the deputy. "We were ambushed, only we made it out of there alive." He said as calm as possible, making Heatherberry's eyes cloud up. "Icefang is..." She starts, but another cat, only a kit with dark, dark brown fur and a white spot over his eye tumbled out of the bushes. "Icefang escaped, but he's not far from death!" the kit called out to the clan. "Twigpaw!" Cloverpaw yells and Twigpaw sees her run towards him.

The two collide, rubbing each others cheeks. "That's her brother, Twigpaw, he just began training a moon ago." Amberpaw explained.

"Icefang is alive you say?" Blizzardstar asks and Twigpaw pulls away from Cloverpaw and nods. "I saw him get up and run after the battle with SummerClan!" He yells and Blizzardstar glances at Glossfur. "Glossfur, take Patchfur and Heatherberry with you. Patchfur is a great warrior and Heatherberry can heal his wounds, now GO." He yells and the three run away, leaving the other cats and apprentices behind.

"Cloverpaw, is there any more apprentices?" Lynxpaw asks her and she snorts, and then nods. "Of course! There's about three more other than Twigpaw, Amberpaw, you and me." She said. "There is Burrpaw, Colorpaw, and Needlepaw."

Lynxpaw notices Cloverpaw pointing to a kit that was much younger than them, almost looked like she just became an apprentice. She had black fur, but she also had spots of all possible colors that a cat could have.

"Burrpaw and Needlepaw are out gathering herbs for Heatherberry, they won't be back until sunrise tomorrow morning." Colorpaw mewed, her adorable whiskers twitching. Then there was a loud meow from the tree and cats of all ages surrounded it and looked up at Blizzardstar, who was perched on one of the branches near his tree den.

All the cats finished sharing tongues with Dragontail was walked over. "You have all heard about Dragontail's death? Also, Lynxpaw's mentor." Blizzardstar said as Lynxpaw hung her head. "So, for now, Lynxpaw's new mentor will be Sunblossom." He said, making Sunblossom sit up straight. "Will you be able to take care of two apprentices?"

Sunblossom just nodded and touched noses with Lynxpaw.

"And, since another warrior has died, Needlepaw shall earn his warrior name." Blizzardstar added. Needlepaw, a light grey kit with patches of white sat up and walked forward. "From this day forth, you shall become Needleclaw, since your claws are sharper and longer than even mine."

Needleclaw bowed and ran to join the warriors, holding his head high like some big hotshot.

Lynxpaw walked over to Cloverpaw and Amberpaw and they stood together as Blizzardstar dismissed the meeting. And that's when Glossfur, Heatherberry and Patchfur leap into the clearing with the bloody and knocked out Icefang.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short, I wasn't trying to rush or anything, I just wanted to be done with this chapter so I can go to bed.**

**Goodnight, readers!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Warriors does not belong to me)**


End file.
